


Goddess in Heat

by GamerVixen



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM Scene, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerVixen/pseuds/GamerVixen
Summary: Gin, goddess of destruction, (OC) wakes up and realizes she's about to go in heat. Contacts Lord Beerus to host a tournament to find the best fighter. It's actually a ruse to have lovers with stamina. He of course brings Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. She brings a female saiyan, a genderbent frieza type character, and her universes version of Bulma(all of those OCs). The first few chapters will be story building and the rest just smut with almost all combinations of characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and the first fanfiction I have written in years. If I mess up facts about the lore, it might be intentional to work OCs into the lore or I could have fucked up. Either way please let me know, I'm still quite new to DBZ and it's lore. Alright enjoy!  
> I don't own any of the DBZ characters and this is purely a work of fiction,

Jin woke from her slumber aroused. It wasn’t a typical way for her to wake up. Then again in her years alive she knew that she was about to go in heat. Normally she had about two weeks before she effected the surrounding galaxies. She was curious if she had woken and had time to prepare or if she had already slept through some of her prep. Calling her attendant, Saki, she noticed his clear way he was unsettled by being aroused but also wanting to be professional when he walked in. Her cat eyes leveled on him and with a raise of her eyebrow she asked huskily. 

“Is this the first day of advance notice or have I slept through some of them?”

Saki swallowed like his mouth was just a touch too dry before answering

“No this is your third day of your first week.”

Saki spoke like he was having a hard time containing himself. Jin smirked since she knew that her attendant was more in tune with her than most and that for the majority of her heat and the time leading up he pleasured himself at least twice a day. If it wasn’t against the rules she would try to help him out, but gods of destructions couldn’t sleep with their attendants. It tended to complicate things and make the attendant not be as neutral. 

Jin nodded at his words. Normally her prep included finding the best fighters in her universe and seeing which ones had the most stamina, but she doubted that anyone new had arisen that she hadn’t already slept with. She was about to ask but it was like Saki read her mind

“There have not been any new powerful fighters since the last time you were asleep.” 

Her lower lip puffed out in an adorable, childish pout. If one was to look at her one could almost see the gears working to figure out a solution. Since she was bored with the fighters of her realm, and the fact that they rarely lasted the entire heat. Then the metaphorical lightbulb clicked.

“Saki san is there any rules against me going to other universes?” 

The smile on her face as she asked was devious. Saki shook his head no and she smiled brightly. Knowing that Lord Beerus could never turn down a challenge, plus she missed him from her first heat before they became gods. 

“Please tell Lord Beerus that I am coming and to prepare the best three fighters from his planet. We will leave in a week. If he seems unwilling tell him that I think that I have better warriors. Also the prize will be the best sweets from each others universes and bragging rights.”

She then paused seeing a small flaw in her plan since she wasn’t sure which fighters to bring with her. Her mind calculated which of the fighters she wanted to be with again and which ones could stand up to the challenge.

“The fighters I want you to invite is the female saiyan, that icejin who is a complete submissive in bed. , and that human scientist with the neat inventions. “ 

Jin said reminiscing over the female scientist and her marvelous way to make sex fun. 

“Then we can go to get sweets from all over the galaxy. I hope this task will be done when I get done with my bath. “ She said sweetly before leaving for the bath. 

Saki knew her plan was going to work but also knew that this was probably a bad idea. Especially since her three fighters only made three weeks in the heat they participated in. Although he was a bit bored and knew this might shake things up so he set it up and they were going to leave in a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has all of her warriors in the cube on the way to Beerus' planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized part is a flashback. There is a sex scene that involves machines so if that's not your thing you should probably skip any chapters with Mabul in them. It's also yuri slightly... I'm also sorry for shifting the POV so much, but I wanted to flesh out the characters from their POV. Hopefully it will be better in future chapters. If you want to see how I imagine these characters it's at the end. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own anything from DBZ and make no profit from this.

Ovle fumed, she had a kingdom to run and didn’t have time for this silly mess of a tournament. She had already proved herself worthy of being one of the best fighters. When having to fight for your crown every time a male thinks he’s stronger has made her deadly. Her rage at the patriarchy only made her super saiyan form stronger. Sitting cross legged in the cube she looked over at Ycicle and felt sad for the icejin. If it wasn’t for Ovle’s saiyan pride she might have admitted to the fact that Ycicle was more powerful than her. The poor girl never got to hone her skill though since her culture preferred women to be subservient. 

Ycicle felt the saiyan’s eyes on her but didn’t want to look at the woman. Her memories with the saiyan from the last time Jin was in heat wasn’t a pleasant one. The icejin enjoyed being submissive but didn’t enjoy the pain that the saiyan enjoyed in bed. Instead she was looking fondly at the blue haired human who was chattering happily with Jin about the devices she had brought with her for the tournament. Ycicle smiled fondly as she remembered being at the woman’s mercy. 

_Ycicle was tied spread eagle standing up.There was some sort of contraption at her sexual opening by her tail. Mabul looking at her curiously with a clipboard._

_“Now I’m going to gradually going to increase the sensations until you orgasm. I want you to try to hold off for as long as you can though. Then we will give you a small break and try again until I can get it under a minute.” Mabul said with a pleasant smile._

_Without giving Ycicle any more warning than that the device moved to attach itself to her clit. It resembled a mouth. The second part of the machine gingerly pushed at her opening not allowing more than the tip to enter. The machine then started to move. The mouth part was lube like an actual mouth and took it’s time to start working on the alphabet on her clit. The phallus part was curved up and stimulated her g-spot._

_Ycicle panted and tried to concentrate on anything but the rising pleasure she was experiencing. Mabul just appeared curious but the icejin could smell that the sight of her being at the mercy of the device was arousing the human. That knowledge made it harder to fight off the orgasm._

_With a shout she started to see white spots as her orgasm overtook her. The machine shut off as soon as she started to shout. When she was able to see again. The human had a smug grin on her face._

_“It seems like my machine works wonders. You didn’t even make it to M. It seems like we don’t need to test it any more on your species” Mabul said smugly._

_Ycicle felt shame radiate over her since she knew that if she wanted another orgasm from this machine she was going to have to beg the human for one. Not looking at the human she started to beg._

_“Please Mabul, just one more. Your machines are always so lovely.” She winced as she heard the human laugh._

_“Only if you look at me while you beg.” The smile on Mabul’s face was cold._

_Ycicle looked at her and begged again, her voice breathy still._

_“Well alright but let’s see if I can get you off before the letter F.”_

Mabul noticed Ycicle looking at her and her breathing change. She wondered if the girl was thinking on their time together. Mabul gave her a knowing smile and watched as the girl gave a small gasp. Mabul then turned her attentions back to Jin, telling her about the devices she had created for both the fights and after ward. Jin pet her head and smiled at her.

“I’m sure they are wonderful you rarely disappoint when it comes to machines. “ Jin said pleasantly. Mabul preened under her compliment. 

Jin was quite pleased to bring these three warriors with her. They all brought a different thing to the table both on the battlefield and in bed. Jin was excited about the prospect of having the saiyan back in her bed. Olve liked it rough and tended to be able to accept as much pain as she gave out. 

Saki looked down at the four of them from the top of the cube. While he couldn’t do anything to Jin once her heat actually started, the three others were a delight in bed. He looked back up as they arrived at Lord Beerus’ planet. It was there that they had an open arena to have the fight. 

“We’re here” Saki announced as he brought them to a landing by the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visualizations  
> Jin is a female form of Beerus, slightly shorter with smaller ears. She has a thin physique but looks proportional. She wears what Champa and Beerus wear except hers' is orange with a bandeau top under her collar. She has a lot bangles but no earrings. 
> 
> Saki looks like a more masculine version of Whis, with a man bun rather than having his hair flowing. 
> 
> Olve looks like Samantha Wright but with a tail, and typical saiyan armor.
> 
> Ycicle looks like a female version of Freeza but to illustrate TheBombDiggity666 @Deviantart has a wonderful picture that she made for another writer. http://thebombdiggity666.deviantart.com/art/Frikiza-Female-counterpart-of-Frieza-587324214
> 
> Mabul looks exactly like Bulma, because she's an AU version of her. 
> 
> Note:Bombdiggity if you would like me to edit these notes and not include your work I am happy too. It's just that your art is my reference and it's so good :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and the gang meet Beerus and whis. Jin has a flashback to the last time she saw Beerus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to forewarn you, there is a bit of fluff turned into non-consensual acts in the flashback. If you aren't into that skip the flashback, just know that Beerus feels bad about the last time they were together and has a soft spot for Jin.
> 
> I don't own anything from DBZ and don't profit off of this.

Jin’s attention focused on the arena inside the cube. She was happy to see that Beerus’ team was ready to go. She looked over them calculating why he thought it was a good idea to have two humans and a namekian. They were all good looking men. She was thankful they were men since she hadn’t brought any with her. Although from what she remembered namekian's didn't have genitals. Since she didn't tell her actual purpose for coming she couldn't get angry with not having a viable option. She then saw Beerus and her heart seemed to flutter. It had been such a long time since she had seen him.Biting her lip she wondered if he remembered the last time they were together.

_Jin was blindfolded as she was being taken up a hill. “Beerus-chan where are we going?”_

_“It’s a surprise. We’ll be there soon.” He said with a soft chuckle._

_Jin didn’t have a remark. She was feeling quite warm inside. These past weeks had been amazing. The two of them had spent most of their time together outside of training. They had been good friends before this but now they seemed closer._

_As soon as they arrived at the top of the hill he removed the blindfold. Jin gasped at the sight infront of her. It seemed like it was straight out of a fairy tale. There was a picnic basket, wine glasses, and more candles than seemed necessary. The moon was also full overhead with stars easily visible in the clear sky._

_Looking at Beerus he seemed sheepish. “Jin chan I have been wanting to do this for a while but the night hasn’t been clear. “_

_Jin smiled at him patting his cheek in affection. “It’s perfect love.”_

_Relief seemed to wash over him as she said that. He then decided he could go for a kiss without being rejected. Leaning down he was 90% of the way to her lips and let her come the last 10%. His heart soared as she did. He loved how soft her lips were and the smell of her. As he went to pull away her smell changed drastically. Before it was a pleasant smell, while now he felt like if he didn’t kiss her he would die. Almost like he was losing air by not kissing her._

_He grabbed the back of her head and went in for an assault on her mouth. It was fierce and a bit rough. She squeaked in surprise which allowed him to slip his tongue in and continue conquering her mouth. She weakly pushed at his chest, but it wasn’t like she was really trying. By the first of her moans. His hands started to explore, feeling like he needed more than what was offered._

_It was when his hand slide into her pants that he felt a Ki blast to the chest. He hopped away from her, panting and rubbing his chest. Looking at her he could see she was on the verge of tears. Shame radiated over him and he knew he had to get away before he could do more that he would regret._

_Jin looked as he flew away. Part of her had pushed him away because she wanted to go slower. Part of her just felt odd. She seemed to be on fire, and wishing he would come back. Since she didn’t feel that way while she kissing him. It was then that Saki arrived and helped explain and transport her to a place to take care of her urges._

Composing herself she was the last one to step out of the cube. It was then that she realized that Beerus had actually brought saiyans not humans.Her lips curled into a sinister smile. This visit just became interesting. She looked up at Beerus and his attendant. She hadn’t met the man since she hadn’t visited Beerus since he became a god. Although it was hard not to notice that he seemed to shift uncomfortably. ‘It seems like Saki isn’t the only person influenced by the weeks leading up to my heat.’ She thought to herself and tucked it away for future knowledge. Beerus and his attendant floated down to her. Jin smiled brightly before speaking. 

“What a lovely arena, I assume you made it…?” She trailed off and waited for the attendant to answer. She also seemed to ignore Beerus because she knew it would bother him to be seen as lesser. 

Whis gave a knowing smile before answering. “Yes Jin Sama, I did.” He didn’t give her the information that he was looking for.

“Well do you mind if we get rid of the two platforms and combine them into one? This trip is more about visiting than being competitive.” She said huskily.

Beerus scoffed. “You’ve always been competitive.”

She then cut her eyes in him in a way that said I will put you in your place politely before saying. “Yes well being competitive got me to being a god before you.” Knowing that barb hit home when he huffed and looked like he was going to start fuming. She continued “I gathered too many sweets, and I have missed you.” She said admitting to something she might regret. 

Beerus’ face seemed to soften before nodding. Whis then made one of the platforms bigger and destroyed the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw poor Jin not able to lose her virginity to someone she cared for but instead had to do it with strangers. She's older now and is an old hand at this but still has some angst over her first encounter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prebattle planning and a bit of humor.

Mabul’s eyes widened as she saw the two saiyan’s coming right for her. Panicking she stepped behind Olve, who in turned steeled herself to fight. 

The smaller of the two spoke first “Bulma why are you here?” 

Her face showed the confusion and bewilderment that came rushing over her. The taller of the two looked around. 

“Did you bring Trunks with you?” The smaller one asked

Mabul looked at Jin who seemed as confused but Saki and the hosts seemed amused by this new turn of events.The smaller one moved to touch her and instinctively she sprayed him with a nerve gas from her watch. Jin then moved to take her hand down and waited until the man stopped sputtering. She could see the fury and confusion in the man’s eyes. Jin seemed to save her though.

“Well Beerus it seems introductions are in order. This is Mabul, Olve, and Ycicle. My attendant is Saki-sama.” As Jin spoke she touched each of the people she was introducing. Mabul waved sheepishly, Olve nodded in acknowledgement, and Ycicle stopped hiding but didn’t do more than that. Jin made sure not to touch Saki though, no need to torture the man. 

It was during this exchange that the two Saiyans looked at the rest of the party. They seemed personally offended by her picks. 

The taller one seemed to just notice her as well. “You’re like Lord Beerus sama but a lady. Are you siblings as well?”

Beerus hit his head at that comment and Jin blushed slightly.

“No we are not siblings but we did grow up together.” That was all she was going to discuss on the topic. 

Whis then stepped forward. “Well since my lord has forgotten his manners, I am Whis. This is Son Goku and Vegeta. ”Jin noticed that he didn’t name the namekian who had yet to come down. She wasn’t upset by this though since he probably wouldn’t suit her needs. 

Batting her eyes slightly, she tried to used her feminine wiles to get her way.“Now I know typically you don’t allow devices to be used in battle, but I think you should make an exception since Mabul is a sight on the battlefield.” She said cheerfully. Watching as the saiyans turned their attention back to Mabul.

Beerus tilted his head in thought before nodding. “But no deaths.” He said.

Jin felt her smile go dark at the knowledge of what was to come in less than a week. “I would even go as far to say, no injuries that would last more than a day. This is supposed to be amusing not a blood sport.” She watched as Saki seemed disappointed in her for keeping the lie. 

Once he had thought them over and nodded at her rule she smiled pleasantly this time and continued with how she wanted things to work out. “ I think it should be a three on three battle, If they drop or go out of the arena they are out. Last ones standing win?” She asked but it was more of a statement.

Without looking at his fighters he nodded. “This changes our battle plan give us a minute to discuss.”

It was time for Jin to nod before walking her girls over to the other side of the arena.  
“Now girls I think the best advantage we have is Mabul. She obviously reminds them of someone they care for. Don’t hold back on these men but also make sure you and they can participate in the activities in store soon. Even if it means losing the match. The only one I think you are safe going all out on is the namekian.”

Olve started to say something but Jin cut her off. “You can cause pain and blood shed tomorrow.” Ovle nodded at Jin’s words without too much hesitation. 

Jin smile filled with joy and pride “ Alright girls make me proud.” With those words of confidence her and Saki flew up to the pedestal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is going to be the fight scene primarily through Mabul's and possibly Vegeta's POV. The only problem is I don't think I've ever written a fight scene and if I have it has been a very long time ago. Please bare with me I promise the rest will be a heavy dose of smut.
> 
> Also I don't own dbz and I don't make money off of this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it I would appreciate it if you left a comment or kudos. Any constructive feedback will helpful and considered in the next chapters or possibly edited.


End file.
